There are numerous approaches to attach and secure a watch band, wrist band or bracelet to the wrist. One well known manner involves the use of straps made of leather or fabric and can be bent or folded without injury to the material. Such conventional strap bands typically incorporate a buckle with a keeper located at the end of a first band which engages one of a plurality of holes provided through a second band. These bands are not resilient and do not spring back to their original condition after force is applied. Bracelet type bands typically have a predetermined circumference and are typically secured with a clip or spring biased type of fastener. The circumference of bracelet type bands are commonly adjusted by removing a link from the band. Another common approach to securing a band to the wrist involves providing an elastic and resilient endless band which can expand to fit over the hand and then retract to snugly engage the wrist. Permutations of these approaches are rather extensive and include a variety of closure mechanisms. For example, magnetic closures, spring biased devices, resilient hook with looped fabric fasteners (sold under the registered trademark VELCRO) and snap fitting closures have all been employed to secure watch bands around the wrist.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel wrist band closure that can be easily manipulated by a wearer and secured around the wrist. A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable wrist band that can be economically manufactured. Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a wrist band in which a watch face can be easily assembled or removed.